Crushcrushcrush
by LoLoGCTayTay
Summary: Bella is a girl with a crush on the green eyed boy, Edward. He sends his friends to find out more about her because he likes her too,but they twist her words around and makes him super angry! Based on the song by Paramore.


**Oneshot-crushcrushcrush**

"Have you noticed his eyes are always on me..." I whispered to Alice. She looked at the green eyed boy across the cafeteria. His name is Edward. He has this captivating emerald eyes that you can lose yourself in, bed-head hair but the colour is interesting some red colour.

"Oh! He is kinda nice in a weird sort of way you know!" Just as she was done talking one of his cronies, as I like to call them, came to us. Emmett I think his name was. He intimidated me a bit with the bands of muscles circling his arms (If that's what you call those things) and torso.

" Punk girl!" he called. Just cause my hair is FREAKING awesome doesn't mean I am a punk, you idiot. He has been coming to see me ever since last week and Monday. For god knows what! I mean I think I like Edward and we talk a little in Biology and everything, I mean it is obvious he likes me but he is getting more distant you know? I think what's-his-name is telling something to him...

"Hey...?" I said forgetting his name.

"Emmett! Why do you always forget that?" he said arching his brow.

"Cause I don't care,"I said while standing up ,"besides what are you to me?"

"You have a point there," he said walking away, " BYE!"

You see what I mean! What was the point of that discussion. I watched him walk over to Edward and I moved a little closer to the waste bin nearest to them.

"Dude! I don't even know why you like her ,bro!" Emmett said. HA! I knew it!

"What she say?" asked Edward. Aww!

"She said she doesn't give a shit about you!" he replied. I'm going to rip that asshole to shreds! I was literally seeing red. They are completely twisting my words around. His stupid spies!

I walked of to Biology. The bell rang as I took my seat, I ignored him when he took his seat next to mine.

"Hey, Bella," he said. I looked at him, I was instantly lost in those big orbs.

"Hey , you coming to the jam tonight," I pretended not to be furious.

"Yeah, sure," he said after a few minutes.

**SIX HOURS LATER**

I was setting up the stage with the guys when he came in with the "cronies". I waved to Edward, and Emmett nudged him and gave him a look that clearly states 'remember what I told you'

And towed him to the back of the room. Maybe this song will give him something to think about...

The place was surprisingly full, I am impressed!

"Hey guys We're The Lables, And we are going to sing for you guys a couple of our own songs!"

I looked over to Jake And he started a beat.

"Okay so these days I'm a little frustrated. Boy problems," I said while he was playing. The girls nodded in understanding.

I began to sing:

_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies (x2)

I walked of the stage

_Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one, two of us who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this

I walked over to where Edward was standing

_If you wanna play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<br>_

.

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies (x2)  
><em>

I sang in Emmett's face_  
><em>

_Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one, two of us who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now

I walked onto the stage_  
><em>

_Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one, two of us who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<p>

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one, two of us who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<p>

Finished the and everyone started clapping. I was elated.

**AFTER THE SHOW**

Edward walked over to me with a furious expression on his face. I frowned, what did I do?

"You said to Emmett that you don't give a shit about me!" he bellowed.

"The asshole twisted my words around! I said I didn't give a shit about him!" I yelled not being able to keep my voice down. He looked at me for a second before grabbing me and kissing me full on the mouth. I froze for a moment and brought my hand up to tangle in his bronze broke away and rested his forehead on mine gasping for air.

"That asshole," He grinned, and kissed me again

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA AND PARAMORE! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**


End file.
